You own my heart
by TheHellcow
Summary: Medic has chosen Sniper to be his special someone, but as his various attempts of courting are without luck, he uses drastic methods to gain the Snipers love. And a Medic using drastic methods, is a Medic to steer clean of...!


Medic casts a heated glance towards the lanky figure at the doorway. The whole team is gathered to one of the countless meetings administered by Soldier, but for once Medic isn't really paying attention. He has other matters on his mind. He almost growls as he thinks back on his previous failures in courting the proud Australian. He has tried anything, even hinting that the German doctor in some of their endeavours could happen to be at the receiving end, but the Sniper just scoffed at him every single time. "I dunno what kinda pooftah ya seem to think I am, but I'm into sheilas, doc. Keep away from me."

In the beginning it seemed like the Sniper found it hilarious that Medic should be interested in him, and thought it all to be a weird, German joke, but as the Doctor persisted, he sobered up and looked at him apologetic, explaining that while he was suitable flattered, he really wasn't interested in another mans cock. But as the stubborn German continued to hit on him, he started to get annoyed and now he simply tries all in his might to avoid Medic, and disappears as soon as he sees him.

Medic won't allow that. He has known for a long time now that Sniper owns his heart, and he will do all in his might to win Snipers heart too. In which ever way possible.

The meeting is nearing it's end, and Medic tries as stealthy as possible to inch closer to Sniper. The Bushman grows increasingly uncomfortable as he sees the german man come closer and closer and he looks ready to bolt. And true enough, as Soldier slams his shovel onto the table to mark the meeting over, his long legs can't move fast enough to get out of the room.

"Ach, SCHEISSE!"

"Doctor, something is wrong?"

Medic scratches his chin as he regards the big Russian man through half-closed eyes.

"Herr Heavy.. Just the man I need.. I require your assistance"

To convince the Heavy that Sniper was in dire need of examination and was avoiding it because of pride was easy, though Medic had to rely a bit on his poor acting skills as he bigeyed with a sorrowful expression declared that he only wanted the best for his team mates and had to make sure that Snipers "condition" was treated properly. He knows his performance was poor but the Russian man has such a big heart that it makes him naive and prone to believe there's something good in every man. He was an easy tool for the german, as he didn't even asked what was wrong with Sniper before he seriously patted the doctors back and promised to retrieve the stubborn australian. Now Medic sits in his chair in his office, waiting for his patient and judging by the ruckus in the hallway he is right on time.

The door is slammed open as Heavy barges in with the lanky Sniper over on of his shoulders, doing his mighty best to invoke beasts from Hell with his shouting and cursing. Heavy pays him no mind as he pats his thigh reassuringly and declares to Medic that Sniper is ready for his treatment.

"Gut, gut. Just place him in the chair, Mein Freund. I'm sure he'll regain his senses and realise that resistance is futile."

When Heavy has done as ordered, Medic quickly ushers him out of the office, explaining that as a doctor he needs to take care of his patients' privacy.

As soon as the door is closed behind Heavy he turns around to smile gleefully at the grumpy Sniper.

"Finally some time to ourselves!"

"What issit ya don't understand, wanker. I'm NOT interested in yer poo-pushing bullshite."

Medic tuts and sends him a hurt glance as he makes his way back behind the desk. Sniper glares angrily back as he shifts uncomfortably in the chair, pretty sure that Heavy is standing right outside if he would attempt to flee.

"I do believe it is YOU who don't understand, Herr Sniper. As much as I desire you and you body-" by that his eyes glides lustfully over Snipers wiry frame, making the other man shudder in displeasure; "- zhat is not all I vant. If it vere so, I could just take you and use your body against your vill." He says, matter of factly. Sniper almost jumps out of his chair by that but Medic raises his hands calmingly. "I said I COULD, not zhat I vould..! Because zhat vould not satisfy me, not at all. I vant more, Herr Sniper."

Then he leans in over the table, looking intensely at Sniper, who feels as a deer trapped in the headlights. He is sure that he won't like what is coming, not one bit.

"Herr Sniper. I love you. You own my heart, truly and deeply. I have tried to tell you and convince you of my feelings for veeks now, but you keep toying vizh me."

"Listen 'ere, doc. As mighty fluffy and sweet it all is, I am still not-"

"I vant to own your heart too, Herr Sniper. And if vords can't convince you to give it to me, zhen actions must do."

"What do ya mean?"

"See you on the ozher side, Liebling".

Without further ado, he stabs the Australian man in the neck with a syringe, emptying the anesthetic fluid into his veins and before Sniper manages to get out of the chair he feels the edges of his vision starting to blacken and he lets out a single yelp of fright as he fights to keep awake.

As soon as the Aussies eyes droop and close, Medic smiles expectantly and hauls the unconscious man over on top of the examination table. He will make Sniper love him, with all his heart.

As Sniper groggy opens his eyes, the light over his head blinds him instantly and he scrunches his eyes closed again, wondering where his hat and shades might be. He tries to orientate himself but the blinding light makes it impossible to register anything else than he's laying flat on his back on a hard surface. He tries to think back and as he remembers how he was forced inside Medics office and being assaulted by the German, he shoots upright, only to fall back on his back groaning as a thundering headache, a byproduct from the medication, attacks him and a stinging pain in his chest takes his breath away. His heart thumps in a weird fashion and Sniper feels how fear creeps closer as he contemplates what the mad doctor might have done to him.

As he lays still panting hard his eyes slowly get used to the light, and he is soon able to make out his surroundings. He realises that he still resides in Medics office, laying flat on the examination table with a white cloth over him. His eyes run over some used surgical equipment covered in blood and he jolts as he suddenly notices Medic, standing with his back to him, a bit to the side. He is partially undressed as his torso is bare but he is still dressed from the waist and down.

Sniper frowns confused. Why had the doctor removed his shirt? Was it drenched in blood or something like that?

His musings are interrupted as the Medic turns around by the small sounds from Snipers moving around. Sniper gasps as the doctor is fully facing him and reveals the front of his torso.

In his chest there is a long fresh stitched up wound, with small droplets of fresh blood in the edges.

Sniper feels his heart thump painfully as he tries to comprehend the meaning of the wound, and as he studies it, Medic lovingly traces his index finger along the stitches.

"Finally. Finally do I have your heart all by myself."

Sniper chokes and sits up again, the white cloth falling from his torso, which is also bare. He sees that his chest bears an identical wound and he scrabbles panicked at the stitches.

"What have ya done, ya maniac!"

"It vas a simple procedure, very close to the one replacing a human heart vizh a mega baboon heart. Only zhis time, zhe two of us simply exchanged organs. Now ve truly have each ozhers hearts..! Isn't zhat romantic?" He laughs maniacally and Sniper can feel his heart thumping too hard and quick. His head feels light and right before he blacks out, he mumbles "Naww, that's just sick. Yer insane..!" Then everything goes black as the Medic still laughs with a shrill voice in the background.

Next time he awakens, he recognise the setting instantly even though it is dark. He is in his own camper van, in the middle of the night apparently. He can feel the linens beneath him is drenched from his sweat and he exhales slowly, closing his eyes in relief. It was just a bad dream. And when he traces his fingers down his chest he will find nothing but smooth skin. He lets action follows thoughts and lift his hands to his bare chest. His fingers make contact with stitches in his flesh and he screams as the alien heart beats hard in his chest.

He flies out of his bed, the panic making him throw his limbs around uncontrollable. And the more he panics and moves around, the harder the heart in his chest beats. He wants it out. He wants it away from him, he can't bear its violent and unfamiliar thumping anymore. His eyes lands on his kukri on the table and frantically he grabs it. Without a second though, he plunges it deep into his chest, piercing the heart. And triumphantly he feels it still right before everything disappears.

The third time he wakes up, he is in respawn. He knows before even opening his eyes, and he breaths in deeply. He can feel all his clothes has returned to their places, as they always do when he dies, and he sits up. Slowly he opens his spawned shirt and looks down his healed chest. No trace of stitches or scar. He exhales. And feels the heart give a hard jump in his chest, feeling too big and too wrong in his ribcase.

His screams echo throughout the whole Base and Medic smiles fondly in his office by the sound, as the heart in his chest thumps steadily. Sniper will realise sooner or later that Medics heart fits him perfectly. Because there's no other option for him. Even if he were to claw it out by himself, he would just die and respawn with the same heart again and again. You don't chose yourself who your heart belongs to, even Medic knows that.


End file.
